1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a sheet peeling machine and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 12 shows an example in which a protect film 9 is peeled from an adhesive 4 on a rear surface of an adhesive sheet 3 by an adhesive peeling tape 10. The protect film 9 that has the same size as that of the adhesive sheet 3 is affixed to the adhesive sheet 3 by the adhesive 4. When the protect film 9 is peeled from the adhesive 4 on the adhesive sheet 3, an edge base 11 is used. The adhesive peeling tape 10 is laid on the edge base 11 with its adhesive surface 10P up. The protect film 9 is further laid on the adhesive surface 10P of the adhesive peeling tape 10, so that the protect film 9 is affixed onto the adhesive peeling tape 10. An edge of the protect film 9 can be peeled from the adhesive 4 on the adhesive sheet 3 by pulling the protect film 9 obliquely downward from an edge of the edge base 11 via the adhesive peeling tape 10 along a direction of an arrow shown in the drawing.
In this manner, the protect film 9 can be continuously peeled from the adhesive 4 on the adhesive sheet 3 by pulling the adhesive peeling tape 10 obliquely downward from the edge base 11. Such a peeling method of the protect film 9 is commonly applied to a process of affixing a polarizing plate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. This method is effective in handling, with effortless, the adhesive sheet 3 from which the protect film 9 has been peeled off.
In addition, FIG. 13 shows another conventional example in which an protect film 5 is peeled from an adhesive 4 while the adhesive 4 is still remained on a surface of a substrate 1. Such a peeling method of the protect film 5 is commonly applied to a case where the substrate 1 is fixed and cannot be handled with effortless. An adhesive surface 10P of the adhesive peeling tape 10 is affixed onto the protect film 5 and then the protect film 5 is peeled from its edge by the adhesive peeling tape 10. This method is effective in a case where it is needed to form the adhesive 4 on the substrate 1 and then remove the protect film 5 from the adhesive 4.
Further, a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-10221) discloses a peeling machine of a masking tape. The peeling machine intends to improve sealing reliability between a substrate and another substrate when affixing the substrates each other. The peeling method in this conventional example is shown in FIG. 14. As shown in FIG. 3, an adhesive surface of an adhesive peeling tape 10 is pressed onto a protect film (masking tape) 5 by a roller 13 and then the roller 13 is moved relatively to a substrate 1, so that the protect film 5 is peeled.